Lady in red
by Ninfa-LostMD
Summary: Snooger story HuLi Hugh&Lisa No sabía donde ponerlo asi que lo puse en el apartado de House ya que son sus actores. Una historia post Emmys dedicada a mis HuLis .Escucha la canción de Chris de Burgh y entenderas la historia


**_Disclaimer: _**_Ya me gustaría que fueran míos Hugh & Lisa pero ellos se pertenecen a si mismos (y me gustaría pensar que el uno al otro :P) La música es de Chris de Burgh con la cual me he criado y tanto la original como la versión de Eric Clapton son sublimes.  
_

**_Pairing:_**_ HuLi(Hugh Laurie&Lisa Edelstein) porque ellos son tan adorables juntos y tienen esa gran química que traspasa la pantalla. _

**_Categoría:_**_ Drama/Angst/Romance -Snooger!!_

**_Dedicatoria:_**_ Para todas mis queridas HuLis y para LE que es la mayor fan del Huddy&HuLi _

**_Notas: _**_Post Gala de los Emmy. Esta historia me llevaba rondando desde los Emmys, porque fue ver ese vestido de LE y las miradas que se echaban entre las butacas los dos y fue demasiado para mi corazoncito HuLi_

* * *

_ **Lady in red**_

La habitación estaba vacía, la fiesta había acabado hace rato, bueno al menos todos se habían ido para continuar en otra fiesta en alguna mansión junto a la playa de alguna famosa estrella. Pero él no, él se quedó allí, en el aquel pequeño escenario aún sentado junto al teclado.

Sus manos se movían de aquí y allá sin rumbo fijo, describiendo una melodía cuyas notas se perdían en el aire. Se sentía raro, no era por no haber ganado, eso no le importaba. Era algo más.

-Pensé que te habías marchado-ella había procurado ser silenciosa pero él siempre la sentía. La miró una vez más aquella noche y como la primera vez algo en su pecho vibró. Estaba deslumbrante, ella era deslumbrante.

-Fui a acompañar a mis padres hasta el taxi- ella se acercó sentándose junto a él-Yo pensaba que tú te habrías ido.

-Nunca sin ti- ambos sonrieron.

-Bueno…¿y que haces aquí?

-Tocar …y pensar.

-Lo haces mucho-levantó la mirada del teclado y vio como ella lo miraba fijamente-¿Tocarías para mí?

-No-se levantó y ella lo miró desconcertada-Ahora quiero bailar. ¿Me harías el honor de bailar conmigo?

Lisa dudó por un instante, hasta que finalmente aceptó la mano que le tendía él y bajando del escenario ayudado por él. La condujo al centro de la pista y con su mano libre rodeo su cintura, acercándola.

-No hay música-intentaba ser racionar porque no podía mirar a los ojos a aquel hombre sin perderse en ellos.

-Yo la haré para ti-ambos empezaron a moverse lentamente y en silencio hasta que la voz de él lo rompió:

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight_

_I've never seen you shine so bright_

Ella sonrió dulcemente en sus brazos y algo volvió a vibrar en el pecho de él

-Me encanta esa canción

-A mí también-dijo él antes de seguir cantando:

_I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance_

_They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance_

_I have never seen that dress you're wearing_

_Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes I have been blind_

Se movían al ritmo de la canción como si no existiera nada más, solo él y ella

_The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek_

_There's nobody here, it's just you and me, It's where I wanna be_

_But I hardly know this beauty by my side_

_I'll never for get, the way you look tonight_

Y entonces ella levantó su cabeza mirándolo. Azul con azul mientras seguían bailando al compás de la canción que él cantaba

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight_

_I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing_

_I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side_

_And when you turned to me and smiled, It took my breath away_

_I have never had such a feeling_

_Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight_

Y aquello que vibraba en el pecho de él al mirarla se detuvo cortándole la respiración al verla sonreir tan cerca. Se inclinó hacia ella, y fue el posiblemente el segundo más duro de toda su vida, donde tuvo que decir hacer lo correcto o hacer aquello que deseaba hacer cuando la tenía cerca.

La besó, o ella lo besó, poco importaba. Aquello estaba mal y ambos lo sabían pero ¿como negarte un manjar teniéndolo tan cerca? La apretó más junto a él, con miedo a perderla si se separaban sólo un poco. Labios contra labios, nada más.

_Sencillo y perfecto._

A veces la más perfecta obra de arte no está hecha para hacerla solo. Y también a veces el arte no es eterno.

Se separaron, casi como lo que habían hecho no hubiera existido. Azul con azul, otra vez.

-Hugh, no…-trató de decir ella, pero él la detuvo mientras apartaba un mechón de sus ojos.

-Lo sé, créeme que lo sé-se perdió en su pelo oliendo su dulce aroma.-Cuando le fui infiel a mi mujer juré que no lo volvería hacer, sobre todo por mis hijos. Pero es que es tan díficil...

-Hugh-ella cogió su cara con sus pequeñas manos mirándolo directamente-Si no mantuvieras tu promesa no te respetaría tanto como siempre lo he hecho… A veces las cosas simplemente no pueden ser, por mucho que lo deseemos.

Ella trató de separarse pero él la mantuvo pegada a él.

-Eres tan excepcional, no sólo como mujer, sino también como persona.Lo sabes ¿no?-una lágrima silenciosa recorrió la mejilla de ella. Se refugió en su pecho, incapaz de creer que el hombre del que había estado enamorada tanto tiempo, le estuviera diciendo aquello ahora.

-Terminemos el baile, por favor-era una ruego de aquello que vibraba en su corazón, una súplica por alargar _su_ momento, para no repetirlo jamás.

Y la canción volvió a salir de sus labios mientras sus cuerpos acompañaban la música en perfecta armonía.

_The way you look tonight_

_I never will forget, the way you look tonight_

_The lady in red_

_The lady in red_

_The lady in red_

_My lady in red _

**_(I love you)_**

* * *

**_THE END _**


End file.
